


Scars

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot of Emma/ Regina based on this prompt from myqueengina:</p><p> </p><p>" Regina is changing in front of her window and there are scars all across her back from her mom and emma is patrolling and sees her and when regina starts crying Emma goes and comforts her"</p><p> </p><p>TW for mentions of child abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

 

Patrolling is boring, especially in a sleepy town like Storybrooke.

Emma is walking around Mifflin Street after receiving a tip that some kids were seen sneaking around, like they were trying to break in. But there were no signs of those kids now, and Emma thinks it was probably some nervous old lady who jumped the gun. Emma was just about to head back to the station when movement in the window catches her eye.

She realizes belatedly that she’s standing in the backyard of 108 Mifflin Street, leaning against Regina’s apple tree. She runs her hand over the stump where she had once sawed off a branch. That was so long ago, and they’ve come so far. Emma focuses on the movement in the window.

When she sees Regina, she smiles. When she sees Regina taking off her shirt, she widens her eyes and blushes, but she doesn’t turn away. She watches, engrossed in the tan, smooth skin of Regina’s chest. Then Regina turns, and Emma gasps quietly.

Scars criss-cross all over her back, forming an intricate pattern. They’re all old, and most are faded. Some are pink, and some are red, as if they’d never truly healed properly. Emma watches as a long, slender finger reaches over her shoulder, tracing the scars on Regina’s back. Emma can’t be sure from so far away, but she thinks she sees a tear slipping down Regina’s face. And then, all at once, Regina gasps, as if remembering the pain, and starts to cry in earnest.

Without even thinking about it, Emma rushes forward, entering through the back door, thankful Regina had left it unlocked. She rushes up the stairs with a familiarity she wasn’t aware of, and enters Regina’s bedroom. The woman’s eyes widen as she sees Emma, but her attempts to shoo her away are lost in her mounting sobs.

“Oh Regina,” Emma whispers, carefully taking the woman into her arms. Emma values and admires Regina’s strength, but nobody can be that strong all the time. “It’s okay,” she whispers. Regina sobs, her chest heaving against Emma.

“D-don’t lo-ok at m-me,” Regina sobs. Emma knows what Regina’s feeling: shame. All her life, Emma hid her own scars. Whenever someone saw them, they would either cringe away from them, or worse, pity her pain. The scars had always made her feel ugly, like she was less of a human being.

“I’ll close my eyes, if it makes you feel better,” Emma promises, slowly closing her eyes. “Did I ever show you my scars?” she asks, but she knows the answer is no. She can feel Regina shake her head. “I had so many foster homes I couldn’t even keep track, some of them worse than others. Some of the worse ones left some marks on me,” she explains softly. Regina’s sobbing has slowed to a sniffle.

“At least yours didn’t come f-from your f-family,” she croaks. Emma bites her lip. She knew Cora was evil, but she didn’t realize _how_ evil.

“You’re right,” she agrees softly, opening her eyes. Regina smiles at her, and pulls away to slip on a bathrobe. Emma misses the warm feel of her skin. “I’m sorry.” Regina nods, and Emma hopes she understands what she is sorry for. She is sorry Regina had to go through such pain at the hands of her mother. She is sorry her mother was so terrible. She is sorry Snow killed her mother before she got the chance to confront her about this. She is sorry she has lived with the pain of these scars. She is just sorry.

“Thank you,” she says quietly. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes for a moment, before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She releases her breath, and purple smoke engulfs her face. When it dissipates, the mascara streaks are gone, her eyes are no longer puffy, and her makeup is perfect. All traces of her breakdown are gone. She stands up straighter, smiling stiffly at Emma.

“Miss Swan, would you join me for a cup of coffee at Granny’s?” Emma smiles crookedly at her.

“Of course, Madame Mayor,” Emma agrees, recognizing that Regina wants to move on. So, she agrees silently, promising to never speak of this again. Pity, because Regina is one of the few people who look pretty while crying, and she did love having her pressed against her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review! And, if you have any prompts, feel free to send them in!


End file.
